prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC11
is the 11th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 497th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls join Yuko doing farm work, and in this time they try to find out how she became Cure Honey. But for some reason she avoids answering... '' Summary Yuko greets Ribbon and gets embraced by Megumi, who is beyond ecstatic by the news. However Hime isn't very happy and wants to know why she never told them before, or why she chose ''Cure Honey as her name. Yuko mentions that while she loves food, honey has always been her favorite. She claims to be too hungry to say anything else, so the girls, Ribbon, and Seiji head back to Hime's place to eat pancakes. There, Yuko bonds with Ribbon over her delicious cooking and has everyone try the honey she has on hand with it. While they enjoy the food Hime finds herself growing even more impatient. It's then Blue appears to be back from his trip. Yuko greets him, and he does the same while handing her the items she requested. She reveals her intention of making curry bread and needed some items to do that; however, she is frustrated that he knew who she was already. He mentions that he was the one to make her a pretty cure though, as he goes around in various locations spreading love crystals, which is how a Cure is born. Yuko was one of the girls chosen by the love crystal, a little while prior to Megumi being chosen in fact. Hime doesn't understand why Yuko never met her prior to this then and when asked, Yuko admits that she felt only helping out when they were in a pinch was better. But, there was another reason too, something she refuses to tell them now because she has to leave. Yuko takes off after thanking them for the meal. But before she does, she tells them to meet up with her at Pikarigaoka Station around six am, then she will expose Cure Honey's true secret to them. Meanwhile, Queen Mirage is learning all about Cure Honey. Namakelder volunteers to handle her after the Queen deems that Honey's song would never be able to heal her. Her wounds are too deep, and besides, what Honey sings of is too childish. The next day, Hime and Megumi use their Precards to change into mountain girl clothing. They stand at the bus area while recalling the message they got from Yuko earlier. She said that once they got to the station they should get on the Mt. Pikari bus and walk over to the foot of the mountain. So they do this while Seiji reveals he had a hunch that Cure Honey was Yuko, due to their extreme love of eating and food. Megumi admits that she had no idea and they wonder why she hid her true identity this entire time. Hime though remains bitter and thinks that despite how nice and perky Yuko is, she was probably hiding a darker side that stood by to mock them. But the other two remain unconvinced. At their destination, the trio stare in shock at the many rice paddies before them. They find someone nearby, revealed to be Yuko, who explains that the fields are owned by her grandparents. They are responsible for all the rice they use at Omori Foods, so around this time Yuko likes to come by and help. Hime doesn't really find this very appealing and asks again if Yuko will finally reveal Cure Honey's secret, but Megumi and Seiji would rather help out Yuko then discuss this right now. Hime doesn't want to help but is cornered into it anyway when they are approached by her grandparents. Everyone gets to work, but Hime struggles to deal with it, getting dirty and feeling sore. After a moment of watching Yuko, she makes another attempt but is startled by a frog and falls into the water. As the others run by to check on her, Yuko offers her a hand. Hime refuses, but when she almost falls again, Yuko grabs a hold of her to keep her from falling. She is given a towel to clean up, but struggles after finding a small injury. Yuko runs off to grab bandaging, so Hime and Ribbon discuss what secret was so big that Yuko couldn't tell them yet. She feels betrayed because she thought they were friends. Later on, as Yuko's grandparents continue to work, Namakelder suddenly appears and uses them to summon a big scarecrow Saiark. It begins to spread mold all over the fields while the Choiarks play in the water. Seiji, Megumi, and Hime run over and after scolding him, they transform into Cure Lovely and Princess. Just as they make an attempt to fight, they struggle upon recalling they are stuck in the rice paddies. They are unable to fight the Choiarks, which are able to move around in the fields with ease. Namakelder and the Saiark watch with amusement and he has it start to attack. It grabs the Choiarks and the girls and tosses them into his basket, only to plant them back into the ground a moment later. Suddenly, Yuko comes by and asks why they just stop fighting for now. She offers him some candy, but he refuses it and claims to hate things like food. So he just wants to destroy the field and uses his power to send the candy away, something that angers Yuko greatly as he asks why she bothers over something frivolous like that. Yuko gets up and explains that harming others feelings and being wasteful of food is something she wont handle however. With that, she transforms into Cure Honey. Honey begins to sing her song in hopes of calming everyone down. But Namakelder doesn't fall for it and sends his Choiarks to attack. They are unable to resist but because of his immunity to it, he is able to use his Saiark to grab her. He claims with this there is no way she will win now since all she does is sing. But Honey claims she will continue to fight to save the fields. Lovely and Princess are able to free Honey by shooting beams of energy at the Saiark and assure her that they will be by her side so she isn't alone. Princess admits that while she is also angry about it, she still considers Honey to be her dear friend. After they defeat the Saiark and finish work, she has to tell them everything. With that, the trio pose together and the fight resumes. Ribbon tosses Honey a pair of Precards to use and with them, Honey changes into Popcorn Cheer and uses Ribbon Heart Explosion to take care of the Choiarks. While this goes on, Lovely and Princess begin to attack the Saiark by using Lovely Punching Punch and Princess Ball. Then Honey finishes it off by using her Honey Baton to use Sparkling Baton Attack. Once Yuko's grandparents awake, Namakelder then takes off. After a hard day of work, Yuko's grandparents award the four with a bunch of rice balls. They thank them for the work and tell them to have as many as they want. They try it and compliment how good it tastes with just the salt added and they offer to make some more for them. Yuko then reveals Cure Honey's secret to them. Yuko became a Pretty Cure in order to protect many things. The rice paddies, the effort and hard work that goes into them, and the smiles of everyone who eats the foods they make. At first she had been determined to only fight by herself but when she found out her two close friends were pretty cure, she was overjoyed and was bursting at the seams with the desire to tell them. But had been too embarrassed and gave it a lot of thought. For a moment this agitates Hime, but she claims to understand how it feels and claims that they should protect the rice paddies and the fields together. As Seiji tries to make sense of this situation, Ribbon gains more Precards for them and they put them away. Yuko then makes a joke while proclaiming their dedication to the rice fields and everyone shares a laugh as the episode ends. Major Events *Blue reveals he gave Yuko a crystal prior to Megumi transforming into Cure Lovely. *Cure Honey joins the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team. *Cure Honey's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *Cure Honey uses Sparkling Baton Attack for the first time. *Cure Honey form changes into Popcorn Cheer and uses Ribbon Heart Explosion for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure March (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Namakelder *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Omori Yonezo *Omori Ine Trivia *Cure March says the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Mountain Girl, Cure Honey's transformation and Popcorn Cheer PreCards Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes